


As Long As it's Free

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [75]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Porn, Well - Freeform, they talk about porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> ian and mickey talking about porn/gay porn</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As it's Free

For once they had the house to themselves, it didn't happen often. There was usually someone coming or going but tonight they had a quiet house. It was almost spooky.

They sat on the couch flicking through the cable channels - an illegal connection that Lip had hooked them up with by tapping into the line on the pole.

He may or may not have been electrocuted a few times.

Mickey was impatient with the channels, flicking between them quickly, barely even pausing to see what was on.

"How do you know if there's anything to watch if you spend less than a second on each channel?" Ian asked.

"I can tell," he replied, laying back with his feet in Ian's lap. "You get porn on this thing?"

Ian laughed, "Nah, you have to put in a credit card number. You get the first two minutes though, you know, before anything good happens." Mickey rolled his eyes. "Why? You want to watch some together?"

"Just wanted to know if there was anything on," he said. "I can't stand shitty TV but I'll watch shitty porn."

"What constitutes as shitty?" Ian asked.

"I don't know, bout ninety-five per cent of it," he looked up at Ian, "Why you askin'?"

Ian shrugged, "Curious, what kind of stuff do you watch?"

"You think I have time to watch porn with you around? Jesus, I haven't had to jack off in like three weeks."

"Fine, what _did_ you like to watch?"

"I don't know, regular shit  I guess."

"How do you know it's regular? Maybe you're kinky and you don't know it," Ian grinned.

"Just regular fucking porn, what's with the twenty question?" he shook his head with a smile.

"I just want to know," Ian said.

"Well how about you then? What kind of shit did you watch?"

"Didn't get to watch much, one laptop and a shared bedroom remember?"

"Don't give me that shit, we had one fuckin' laptop and I still managed to do it, could actually watch what I wanted when I figured out how to wipe the memory."

Ian looked over at him, "You watch any... guy on guy?" Mickey just looked up at him, a smile slowly spreading over his face an Ian laughed. "Anything specific?"

Mickey shrugged, "I hate fuckin' over the top story shit, just get to fucking already. Saw one where the guy was screamin' like a little bitch, I don't know how that's hot, just fuckin' annoying."

"Yeah, me too. I mean I like it when _you're_ loud..." Mickey gave him the finger so Ian pinched his foot a little. " _Too_ loud is just... yeah, no good."

"Well what about you then? And don't tell me you had one fucking computer blah, blah... just answer the question."

Ian shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I like when there's rimming-"

"Predictable," Mickey grinned and Ian shoved his feet off him, hopping up and crawling over him.

"Oh am I?"

"Well you were either going to say that or older guys so-"

"You're a dick, you know that right?" Ian shook his head and Mickey just shrugged with that arrogant grin of his.

"So, you wanna go watch something then?" Mickey asked. "People are out, laptop's free..."

"Sounds like fun, maybe we can make our own movie," Ian grinned.

"You're such a kinky fucker," Mickey said.

"Yeah but you like it."

"Course I do," he said.


End file.
